1951
]] '']] debuts in ''Fathers Are People.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *July 28 - Alice in Wonderland (New York City, New York) *September 14 - Alice in Wonderland Shorts *January 5 - Lion Down *January 19 - Chicken in the Rough *January 25 - The Practical Pig (re-release) *February 9 - Cold Storage *March 2 - Dude Duck *March 23 **''Home Made Home'' **''Corn Chips'' *April 27 - Cold War *May 18 - Plutopia *June 8 - Test Pilot Donald *June 14 - Operation Wonderland *June 29 - Tomorrow We Diet! *July 20 - Lucky Number *July 26 - The Old Mill (re-release) *July 28 - Nature's Half Acre *August 1 - How to Catch a Cold *August 10 - R'Coon Dawg *August 31 - Get Rich Quick *September 21 - Cold Turkey *October 21 - Fathers Are People *November 2 - Out of Scale *November 23 - No Smoking *December 14 - Bee on Guard Character debuts *The Beagle Boys *July 28 - Alice, Alice's sister, Dinah, White Rabbit, The Doorknob, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and The Carpenter, Flowers of Wonderland, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Card Soldiers, Curious Oysters, Hammer and Pencil Birds, Mome Raths, Flamingos, Hedgehogs *October 21 - Max Goof (known at the time as Goofy Jr.) People Births *January 30 - Phil Collins (musician and actor) *February 5 - Ryūsei Nakao (actor, singer, and voice actor) *February 10 - Bob Iger (current chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company) *February 15 - Melissa Manchester (singer-songwriter, musician, and actress) *February 24 - Debra Jo Rupp (actress and comedian) *March 17 - Kurt Russell (actor and voice actor) *March 26 **Robert Shields (mime and dancer) **John Pomeroy (animator) *April 13 - Peabo Bryson (singer) *April 18 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) *April 21 - Tony Danza (actor) *April 22 - Robin Bartlett (actress) *May 4 - Jackie Jackson (singer and dancer) *May 30 - Stephen Tobolowsky (actor and playright) *June 13 - Stellan Skarsgård (actor) *June 14 - Don Yanan (actor) *June 20 - Tress MacNeille (voice actress) *June 29 - Don Rosa (comic writer and artist) *July 6 - Geoffrey Rush (actor) *July 7 - Roz Ryan (actress, singer, and comedian) *July 8 - Anjelica Huston (actress) *July 9 - Chris Cooper (actor and voice actor) *July 10 - Phyllis Smith (actress) *July 12 - Cheryl Ladd (actress, singer, and author) *July 18 - Margo Martindale (actress) *July 20 - Fritz Sperberg (actor and voice actor) *July 21 - Robin Williams (comedian, actor, and voice actor) *July 23 - Edie McClurg (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *July 24 - Lynda Carter (actress) *July 28 - Danny Mann (voice actor, writer, singer, musician, and production manager) *August 4 - Pons Maar (actor, puppeteer, artist, and voice actor) *September 2 - Mark Harmon (actor) *September 5 - Michael Keaton (actor, producer, director, and voice actor) *September 12 - Joe Pantoliano (actor) *September 13 - Jean Smart (actress) *September 25 - Mark Hamill (actor, voice actor, and writer) *October 2 - Sting (musician, singer, songwriter, and actor) *October 14 - John Sumner (actor) *October 18 - Pam Dawber (actress) *November 17 - Stephen Root (actor and voice actor) *November 20 - Rodger Bumpass (actor and voice actor) *December 7 - Daniel Branca (Argentine comic artist) es:1951 1951